Overcome
by LostInAThought
Summary: This girl never knew all of the horrors of Mount Massive Asylum until everything had went to hell. Whilst trying to escape she meets Waylon Park, a tech guy who was forced to stay and 'volunteered' for the all too familiar project.
1. chapter 1

_Epigraph_

 _"Many psychiatrists and psychologists refuse to entertain the idea that society as a whole may be lacking in sanity. They hold that the problem of mental health in a society is only that of the number of unadjusted individuals and not of a possible unadjustment of the culture itself."_

 _~Unknown_


	2. Prologue

"Stop! Get away from me!" 

At only seventeen, the young girl was pregnant. Her boyfriend of three years, impregnated her, whilst the two were fooling around. Once she saw the small little plus sign on the stick, she knew. This accident was something that could never be taken back. Her parents, livid once the girl claimed she was keeping the child. 

Currently, with her arms wrapped around her knees, she sat in the bathtub. Her brown hair was in a tangled mess with tears streaming down her cheeks. The teen's mother had been so angry with her the past few months that she finally let her anger out. She swung at the girl, colliding her fist multiple times to the swollen stomach. The pain was unbearable, and she knew something was wrong as soon as the bottom of the tub began to stain with red. 


	3. Chapter One

Everyday at the same time was a meeting with the same therapist, Doctor Edwards. He was a very persistent man, constantly trying to egg-on the now twenty-six year old woman. Trying to get her to release all the built up emotions over the course of years, which resulted her being thrown in Mount Massive Asylum. For the longest time she just stared at him, refusing to answer any questions. 

"Anna, you need to talk. It will be good for you." He soothingly assured, impatiently tapping the pen against his clipboard. "If you don't start talking, you will never be able to go home." 

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she shot up from the couch. "Do you really think I want to go home? Or that my parents even want me there?"

The doctor's brow scrunched up in surprise and he began to jot down some notes. "This is the first time you've spoke in days." 

_Yeah and my last_ , she thought to herself. Anna clamped her mouth closed, to refrain from another outburst. It was obvious, no matter how much progress you can make, there is no getting out. Once her doctor signed her up for the Morphogenic Engine, she knew she was as good as dead. She had been listening in more lately, gaining some knowledge of what it really was. How it lets patients take control of the well-known Walrider whilst lucid dreaming. The side effects however, were horrid. Some patients don't even survive, as for others who do survive, get completely fucked up. Face and mind, everything just destroyed. Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking Anna away from her thoughts. 

"Doctor Edwards speaking." He answered, holding the phone tightly to his ear. "Wait, what? Oh shit...damn it all. I'll be right down there." He slammed down the phone and stood up, panic crossing his features. "You stay right here and no matter what, do not leave this room." 

Anna stared at him in confusion but before she could ask any questions, he was gone. There were loud noises ringing throughout the building, indicating maybe a variant had escaped. Yet, the noises got so loud, it seemed almost frightening. She moved forward to the very edge of the couch, worry spreading quickly on her face. 

Obscene noises got closer, and closer to the hallway where her therapist's room is. Screams, cries, and things breaking all ringing out in one big jumble. A siren suddenly blared out, bringing Anna to her feet to tip-toe over to the closed door. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and flung the door open, even though the doctor told her to stay put. 

The smell of corpses and death wasn't anything new, yet it had grown somehow stronger. Lights on the ceiling were still glowing brightly, some blinking profusely in a threat to shut off. As she began to make her way down the familiar hallway, she noticed blood. A large blood stain that splattered all along the side of an observation window. Things like that never seemed unusual here, but what was unusual was how there wasn't anyone in the hall. No nurses, doctors, or security guards. 

" _You!_ " A voice shouted. 

Anna jumped at the sudden appearance of the male patient who had slammed his body against the glass that separated them. His face morbidly disfigured from the Engine Experiment. 

"You!" He repeated, pressing his face on the glass. "You can't trust them! The doctors...liars...liars...oh no, no." He began to whimper, as he sunk down on the floor. 

Her heart started to race at his reaction. Someone was near her, somebody scary enough to make the variant shit himself. She clutched her hands to her chest and slowly backed away until she bumped into something hard. A chest of some person's, and said person slowly wrapped their large

hands over her shoulders, holding her tightly in place. Another hand shot out, shoving a large needle in the middle of the arm. She gasped loudly and moved away, only to be shoved onto the ground. 

"I told you to stay in the room, Anna. You just don't get it, do you?" Doctor Edwards voice rang out, fingers tangling in her brown hair as her vision blurred from what ever was in the needle. "I'll make sure you understand." 

He slammed her face onto the ground, causing the woman's eyes to roll back into her head, and away from reality. 


End file.
